heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Yondu Udonta (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
'Yondu Udonta '''is a supporting character in ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''and one of the titular characters and tritagonist of the 2017 film, ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Background Yondu's parents sold him into slavery to the Kree Empire for money. However, Yondu is freed by Stakar, who allowed Yondu to become a member of the Ravagers. At an older age, Yondu was hired by Ego, who made Yondu rich after Udonta had brought Ego children. However, he learned that Ego was killing his children, causing Yondu to take Ego's youngest child, a young Peter Quill from earth. Instead of giving Quill to his father, Yondu kept Peter as his own child and trained him to be a Ravager. Inorder to protect Peter from the others, he constantly kept his fondness for Quill a secret and jokingly promising ot feed Quill to the Ravagers. At another point, Yondu was banned from the Ravagers and Yondu knew he deserved it. Personality However, despite his seemingly harmful nature. is a thief with morals, as he decided to keep Peter after learning what his father would plan to do with Quill, and retained patience with Groot. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe Guardians of the Galaxy Supposed to be meeting his son on Morag, and finding the Orb, Yondu and his men found that neither the orb or Peter showed up. Yondu confronted Quill, who claimed he did have the orb but wasn't going to help them, but himself this time. He issued a bounty for his son to be returned unharmed and proclaimed he would kill Peter himself, but had no intention of killing Quill. He and Kraglin interrogated the Broker, who told them where Quill and his friends were probably headed. Yondu found Quill on Knowhere and began chasing Peter and the Guardians, but they lost them. Peter later surrendered to Yondu in order to save Gamora. Quill stroke a deal with Yondu, that they get the Orb from Ronan in exchange for protecting the Xandarians. Quill tricked Yondu by giving him an orb that was filled with a troll doll. Yondu and Kraglin left, both discussing Ego, and agreeing that Ego was a "jackass" before leaving. Yondu saw that Quil had indeed pull a trick, and instead of being angry, Yondu smiled and put the nicknacks with his others. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 About two months after the Battle of Xandar, Yondu still was not seeking revenge on Quill, and his teammates grew angry with Yondu always protecting Peter above them. Ayesha, unaware of Yondu's connection to Quill and the Guardians, ordered him to bring the Guardians back so she would kill them all. Instead of going to hand over Rocket and Groot, Yondu instead tried to take the batteries to get something for about a quarter of a million dollars. Kraglin spoke up against Yondu, accidentally leading to a mutiny. Taserface took control and continued to torture Yondu and killing his crew mates in front of him. Yondu and Rocket were locked into a cargo hold, where Yondu revealed that he and Rocket were alike because he betrayed the family he always had, the Ravager Captains. He learned that Ego had found Peter, just like he had feared all those years, and they escaped to Kraglin's and Groot's help finding the prospthetic red fin. The quartet of outlaws finally made it to Ego's planet, where Yondu revealed that Rocket and he were alike. Yondu reveals why Peter is in trouble and they are able to rescue them, During the final battle, Yondu finally decided to do the right thing, saving Quill yet again and claiming him as a son at last before passing in the vaccuum of space Images Yondu neon.png Yondu Profile(1)-0.png Yondu concept art 3.jpg|Concept art of Yondu Udonta Guardiansofthe Galaxy group.png Czqi9ww.jpg Yondu-ToyShopping.jpg Trivia Character Notes * Before Guardians of the Galaxy met Ego, Drax falsely believed Yondu was Peter's biological father. * Yondu had a soft spot for Peter Quill and his earth knick knacks. * He is right-handed and has several golden teeth. * The character was portrayed by Michael Rooker in both Guardians of the Galaxy ''and ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. * According to Peter and Yondu, the former of the two states that for twenty years, Yondu has been throwing in his face on how Yondu saved Peter's life. However, he was abducted twenty-six years before the events of the Battle of Morag. * Yondu stated during the battle, he had planted a tracking device on the Milano. However, it was highly impossible since the Milano was being repaired by Nova Corps. ** However, he could have put it in the Milano before Rocket went out to fight. * Peter calls Yondu "Mary Poppins", a reference to the 1960s character of the same name also made by Disney. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Parents Category:Male characters Category:Pirates Category:Orphans Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Comics Characters